Isoeugenol, described in the literature (S. Arctander, "Perfume and Flavor Chemicals", published by the author, Montclair (1969); compound no. 1370) as having a "mild and sweet, deep-floral, very tenacious odor with great warmth", is extensively used in perfume compositions. However, this compound is sensitive to alkali and discolors certain products. To overcome these disadvantages, derivatives of isoeugenol such as isoeugenyl acetate (Arctander compound no 15), described as a "fruity-balsamic, warm and faintly spicy"; isoeugenyl formate (Arctander compound no 1374), described as "fresh-green, sweet-woody"; and isoeugenyl phenylacetate (Arctander compound no. 1376), described as "intensely sweet, Vanilla-Clove-like" are sometimes employed; however, these derivatives are not generally suitable as substitutes for isoeugenol.
Acetaldehyde eugenyl methyl acetal (Arctander compound no. 1371) has been suggested as a modifier for eugenol; however, it is reputedly not as spicy nor as powerful as eugenol.